When Change Comes Around
by Inustalkerchik
Summary: Kagura Kaze,a normal teenage girl,moves in with her father,Naraku,and transfers schools. She ends up changing everthing.Some people dont like change....even if its good...
1. New Girl

**_DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA.THAT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS_**

Chaperter 1:The New Kid

"Wake the hell up kid!" yelled a man in his late 30's. His blood red eyes and his wavy hair gave him a threatening appearance. He was, infact, threatening but it was well conceiled with his charm. He smirked slightly when heard his daughter start cursing him and dissappeared down the hallway.

'Bastard',the girl thought. A teenage girl looked around her tiny room. There were cardboard boxes stacked everywhere.'Great. How am I supposed to find anything in this mess,'she thought angerly. 'Before yesterday I wasn't even aware that I owned this much crap,' she thought ruefully. She had started packing about a week ago after court but had never seen all the boxes in one place before. She had moved in with her father just yesterday but some of the boxes had been there a few days. Naraku, her father, had won another custody battle against her mom which had resulted in Kagura switching residence. Her mother, Kikyou, now only had full custody over one of her children, Hakudoushi. Though Kagura had been the primary care taker of Hakudoushi, she had to admit she didn't miss him in the slightest way. Kagura wasn't happy about the move but the courts didnt give her much of a choice.

The up side to all this was Kanna. She hadn't seen her for over a year. Last night when she first saw her, Kagura had catipulted herself onto her little sister. Little had changed since she had last seen her. Later that night she discovered the only significant change in her personality. She seemed more withdrawn and quiet. It was something Kagura would have never have thought would happened. Kanna had always been a favorite of hers for her energy and truthfulness. Kagura generally trusted her opinion on most topics because of her unbiased thoughts. Naturally Kagura sought her opinion of their 'loving' father. But Kanna had never said a word for or against the man. So Kagura was curious about how her father would react to his oldest daughter.

Kagura stretched and stared going through boxes. After looking through three boxes she found the boxes with her clothes. Kagura went through the boxes and pulled out an olive green shirt, her black leather jacket, grey pants, and a small chest. She placed these items on her bed and went to take a shower. As she was dressing she took a glance at the clock."Oh shit," Kagura quietly murmered looked around for her shoes. School started in about an hour and Kanna, her guide, had already left. Hastily, she rummaged through the chest and pulled out her wallet and chain along with a few dollars then stuffed the chest under her bed. With one last look at the clock, she walked out of her room and out the front door.

Her new house was only a few blocks away from the school.She could have walked ther in less than fifteen minutes, but instead it took her almost half an hour because Kagura was walking slowly, thinking. Kagura didn't notice that she had reached the school and walked by for a few minutes. When she finally noticed she had pasted the school she turned around and hoped she didnt miss it again. It wasn't that the school was hard to find, it was bigger than her old one, it was because Kagura would not pay attention. Her train of thought was interrupted when she collided with something.

"Watch where you're going," snapped the person she had bumped into. Kagura looked up into cold golden eyes. Startled, she took a step back. He had short, spiked silver hair,flawless pale skin, and wore a white shirt with black pants. He towered over her by a good few inches. So far he seemed perfect and intimidationg...until he smirked at her reation and strolled pass her without looking back. That just pissed her off.

"You should too asshole. If you would have been paying attention then you wouldn't have bumped into me. Of course, then instead of apologizing you be an ass about it and walk off," Kagura said heatedly as she stomped after him. If he hadn't walked pass her like she was nothing she would have apologized profusely and left him alone. But he had so here she was argueing with a complete stranger.'This has to be the worse way to start out at a new school. Haven't even got there and I'm making new _friends.'_ Kagura thought partly amused.

The boy stopped in his tracks and glared at her. What ever retorts he was about to give were cut off but the bell. They glared at eachother for a moment and then he sauntered away. Kagura glared at his back before following him at a distance. She trailed behind him until she found the office.The office worker glanced up when the door opened and Kagura wandered in.

* * *

"What do you need hon." the office worker asked. Behind her doors opened and closed as staff and students walked by. "New student or did you get sent up here?"

"New student" Kagura replied detached. She surveyed the office and the hallway, this seemed to be the front of the school. This school was alot different from her old one and Kagura knew she was going to get lost. The office worker put her through a mini interrogation before she gave her her schedule and a map of the school. "Your first class is upstairs.The stairs are outside and to the right," was the last thing she said before she continued with what she had been working on before Kagura had come.

* * *

Kagura headed up the stairs to her biology class. When she reached the top of the stairs she was faced with what seemed to be an endless hall of doors. Sighing she began to search for her class. She eventually found the right class at the opposite end of the hall. Taking a breathe she opened the door.

The teacher was in the middle of giving a lecture and ignored her presence until she was done. The teacher looked at Kagura and motioned for her to come into the class. Everyone seemed happy for the interruption of their teacher's droning but didnt seem to care about the source. Kagura gave her the slip of paper the office worker had given her. She quickly looked it over before announcing to the class, "It seems we have a new student. Her name is Kagura Kaze."

That caught most of the class' attention. The majority of the class was staring at Kagura like she was deformed. Some merely glanced up for a moment before continueing their conversations. Kagura gazed at the class uninterested at the odd remarks people were whispering until she noticed a pair of golden eyes glaring back at her. She smirked and nearly burst out laughing. Then it dawned on her that she was stuck with him for the rest of the year. 'This could be interesting...'

"Well here's your book. Please open to page 58 and take out paper for notes. You can take a seat next to Sesshoumaru. He will be your lab parter for this year. Oh and by the way I'm Mrs. Jones," the teacher stated, handing Kagura a book. "Sesshoumaru is the young man with the white hair."continued Mrs. Jones when Kagura didnt move. 'This is not good...

'Oh shit' was the only thing going through Kagura's mind as she headed over to her seat. Sesshoumaru gave her the coldest glare she had ever seen when she finally sat down. Even though Kagura would never admit it, she was very intimidated. She looked at him and glared back. There was no chance that the stoic asshole was even slightly intimidated by her but at least he knew that she wasnt going to back down. After what seemed to be hours, the teacher's voice snapped them out of their staring contest. Mrs. Jones finished her lecture and told the class what was due the next day. Then she left them to 'work' so she could finsih tomarrows lesson.

Kagura figetted in her seat. She didn't know anyone but Sesshoumaru, and she doubted that he would talk to her. He didnt seem to talk at all. Kagura sighed and playing with her wallwt chain. Out of no where, someones hand shot out and grabbed her schedule. Kagura was dumbstuck for a moment. Slowly she regained her self-composure and started looking around for the person who took her schedule. The first person she thought to accuse was Sesshoumaru but when she turned to interrogate him, she found that someone had replaced him and was looking excitedly at her schedule. It took her a minute to determine whether it was female or a very fem-like male. Kagura looked past him for a moment at Sesshoumaru. He was staring emotionlessly at the person between them.

"Hi! I'm Jakotsu," the person said, introducing himself. Though Kagura now guessed it was a guy his voice didnt confirm his gender. He was dressed rather extravagently and wore more makeup than she had seen on most girls. Even though Sesshoumaru was sitting down, she knew that Jakotsu was probably about the same height as him but was much thinner. Compared to either of them Kagura felt small. Kagura knew she should be pissed at Jakotsu for taking her schedule but instead she found herself smiling at his excitement. He examined the schedule for a few more seconds before announcing, "You have the next class with Sesshy, so you can follow him. I'm in the class next to yours so you can follow me to 3rd period and to lunch, ok? Oh, yay! That means you can sit with us. Good. Now that thats settled..."He managed to say all this in one breathe and was going to continue when Sesshoumaru's voice cut through.

"Dont call me 'Sesshy',"Sesshoumaru replied simply. Kagura raised a curious eyebrow at them but was ignored. Jakotsu opened his mouth to argue but the bell shut him up. They all gathered their things and walked out. Once again Kagura was trailing behind Sesshoumaru. The only difference was that he knew this time...and Jakotsu was chatting animately next to her. She had tuned out Jakotsu's babbling soon after she realized that he wasn't going to stop.

Then he stopped talking. That caught her attention. She looked at his face and saw his lustful expression. Intrigued she decided to follow his gaze. Before she could figure out who he was looking at he ran foward and jumped on the back of a slightly shorter guy. The shorter guy was more than just surprised, he took several steps to keep from toppling over.

"Damn it Jakotsu. You're acting like a school girl," the boy complained, trying to sound annoyed. The wide grin on his face gave him away though. Still on his back, Jakotsu was laughing. Kagura couldnt help but laugh too. She was too distracted by the odd couple that she didnt notice Sesshoumaru walk up behind her.

"We have to get to class" he said softly. He was so close to her she could feel his body heat radiating off of him and his breath on her neck. He smirked when she jumped then walked away before she could do anything. Kagura glared at the back of his head and followed him. She glanced at her schedule and sighed. The next class was math. She hated math with a passion, none of it made any sence. Sesshoumaru held the door open for her and they both stepped in.

* * *

The teacher was a little imp-like man that seemed to worship Sesshoumaru. His name was Mr. Jaken. No one seemed to pay any attention to Mr. Jaken and did what they wanted. He passed out work and attempted to get everyone to listen to his lecture. Whatever he said fell to deaf ears. The students were chatting and doing the work assigned. Sesshoumaru finished in no time and saw that Kagura hadnt even started. She was just staring at the paper, sheer confusion written on her face. Sesshoumaru had the urge to laugh at her. It wasnt as hard as it looked. Kagura looked around the room as if she thought the answers could be found on the walls. Then she turned to him. Kagura seemed shocked when she realized that he had been looking at her and quickly looked away. When she heard a soft chuckle come from Sesshoumaru she glared at him. Before either of them could do anything more the bell rang.

'That damned bell,' Kagura thought as Jakotsu dragged her away, 'always seems to break things up before things get interesting.'

* * *

Art went amazingly fast. There was a sub and he didnt seem to care what you did as long as you were in your seat. Kagura doodled mindlessly as she talked with Jakotsu and Bankotsu. The girl sitting across from her seemed friendly. The school uniform she wore seemed to suit her. Later Kagura found out her name is Kagome. She fought for dominance with Jakotsu over the conversation but couldnt quite win. It was too bad that she had third lunch and they had first. It would have been nice to spend a bit more time with her. When the bell rang, Jakotsu literally began dragging Kagura to the cafeteria until she started walking. 


	2. Catastrophy

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Chapter 2: Catastrophy

Sesshoumaru had been waiting for them at the enterance of the cafeteria. At first he merely raised an eye brow at the scene before him. Jakotsu had somehow managed to convince Bankotsu to carry him on his back. He still had a firm grip on Kagura's wrist so when they toppled to the ground he brought her down with them. Several more people were unfortunate enough to be dragged into the mess and a few more fell victim to their flailing limbs. Passing students stopped to stare at the bizare sight and quickly formed a small crowd. Kagura turned an interesting shade of red as she tried to disentagle herself from the other bodies. Little progress was made since the people trying to stand often tripped over eachother. All and all it was comical. While all this was happening Sesshoumaru just leaned against the wall and watched them with mild interest. When Kagura noticed him

The words "What the fuck are you doing just standing there, asshole?" rung above the clamor of the other students. The commotion in the hallway rapidly died down as the confused teenagers froze in shock. There Kagura was, the girl that no one knew, yelling at Sesshoumaru, the boy everyone knew and feared to some extent. Some came back to their sences and quietly slunk away from the area. Others stayed and watched to stunned to do much else.

"You've been a dickwad all fucking day. Are you always like this or did the pole stuck up your ass get pushed a bit further? What the hell is your problem? And don't bother commenting on how I'm a bitch because I sure as hell already know that," Kagura fumed. This was definately not her day. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. The look in his eyes scared her. 'I think I just skrewed myself over,' ran through her mind as she tried to calm herself down.At a slight movement of his hand Kagura instantly went to a defencive position as though she were expecting to be hit. Confusion flashed in his eyes for a moment before being replaced by his stoic expression. Neither of them moved for a while until Jakotsu hooked his arm with Kagura's and towed her away. After a moment Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu followed shortly after. They ignored the stares they were getting and sat down at a round table. Kagura avoided any eye contact with the boys. Jakotsu and Bankotsu tried to establish a conversation between the four of them but the only responses from the other two were less than five words. Sesshoumaru spared Kagura a few glances but made no attempt at speaking to her. They were both trying not to think about the incident in the hall.

* * *

After all the excitement who would notice the petty details? No one noticed the two remaining students on the ground. No one saw the guy curled in the fetal position nursing an arm that was bent in the opposite direction or the one just a few feet away that had been knocked unconcience. They were all too preoccuppied with the latest bit of gossip. A teacher spotted them after a few minutes and they were rushed to the hospital. The first one had get a cast put on and the second suffered from a slight concussion. They would live. Neither of them would be returning to the school though. This incident was the last straw for their overprotective mother. She decided that they would be better off in a private school. So after chewing out the school's principal she had them with drawn. Most of the students would not find out for another day but Koga found out that afternoon and was enraged. He wanted so desperately to find someone to blame for this but he would have to wait until he was permitted to interigate his friends. But at this moment of time no one knew or cared about these two. It was another pair that everyone seemed concerned about.

* * *

When the bell rang delivered Kagura to her next class and the day went on. Kagura didn't receive any more help to get to her classes but she managed to stumble into class just as it started. In 5th she was forced to stand infront of the class for half the period and introduce herself. It didn't make it any easier that Sesshoumaru was in the front row staring holes through her. 'Why does he keep looking at me? Am I just that amusing?' was all that she could think about as she babbled on. That class seemed to drag on for hours on end. As soon as the bell rang students poured into the halls and Kagura was able to loose herself in the crowd before Sesshoumaru could say a word to her. The rest of her day passed with further incident after 5th period. The day endedalmost exactlyas it had begun. Kagura walked home completely oblivious of her surroundings as she replayed the days events repeatedly in her mind. ''I seriously know how to fuck up don't I?" she mused to herself. 

Kanna was already home when Kagura got there. Since she was busy with homework Kagura decided not to bother her. She crept silently to her room and flopped down on her bed. Soon the silence got to her so she dug out her radio and found a station. When Kanna came in to tell her it was time for dinner she found her older sister asleep. A small smile formed on Kanna's face as she looked at her. Then she pulled the covers over Kagura, turned off the music, and left the room. Missing dinner one night wouldn't kill her.

* * *

I know its short but I will add on to this one.

Please read and review.


End file.
